


开发-夜袭

by SAKURAYUYUKO



Category: Anna - Fandom, Elsa - Fandom, elsanna - Fandom, 冰雪奇缘
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAKURAYUYUKO/pseuds/SAKURAYUYUKO
Relationships: 夜袭, 百合 - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	开发-夜袭

开发——夜袭  
深夜，Anna穿着睡衣站在姐姐的房门前，她知道姐姐在等她。门只是虚掩着，真是贴心。  
女王悄无声息的来到elsa的床边，姐姐安静的侧躺着，气息平稳悠长，如天鹅般优雅迷人的颈线暴露在空气中，待人抚摸。妹妹的目标很明确，可不会因小失大。  
少女熟练地钻进姐姐的被窝，elsa没有任何反应，依旧沉睡着。棕发少女了解姐姐的一切，也明白她的意思。  
Anna抬起上身，借着月光看着姐姐嫣红的耳垂眼中满是笑意。俯身靠近那耳垂，恶劣的将那精致的耳垂含在口中，用灵巧的舌尖逗弄着。  
没反应？妹妹挑了挑眉。  
指尖轻划在姐姐的背脊上，顺着脊柱将那碍事的拉链挑开，粉唇则沿着耳廓向上轻吻，再用贝齿轻咬着耳骨向下。  
姐姐闭着眼向前挺胸试图躲避背后作怪的指尖，但妹妹强硬的用一只手固定着姐姐的身体。这让她只能被动承受着。  
“An……na，嗯，停下，不要……”  
听着姐姐如诉如泣的呻吟，Anna在心中感慨着药效的强大，姐姐以前可没这么敏感。  
“我最爱的姐姐，你的表情和身体可不是这么说的，姐姐不乖哦~”说完，Anna加重了对姐姐耳廓的责罚，啧啧作响的吮吸声和elsa压抑的哭腔充斥着整个房间。  
Elsa含泪的眼角，颤抖的身体，间断的喘息声，都在刺激Anna的神经，她曾在梦境中无数次触碰并取悦着姐姐，但现在姐姐就在她的身下，因她的动作而呻吟动情。  
每当elsa想逃避时，妹妹都会伸手将她圈紧。做为惩罚用虎牙给予耳廓痛感，随后又会心疼的轻舔、吮吸。  
后背的指尖已不满足，顺着侧乳向前抚摸轻划。耳廓的唇舌顺着侧颈，左肩来到后脖。  
“Anna，放过我，呜，感觉好奇怪。”elsa的声音陡然升高，带着啜泣，自身体深处窜起的快感让失去了平时的淡然。  
身体第一次违抗意志，并主动将后背送到妹妹的嘴边。好得到更多的快感，女王欣然接受并努力满足姐姐的欲望。  
被褥已无法掩盖二人，交缠着的身躯直接暴露在空气中。前任女王被现任女王压在身下，睡衣被脱至腰间。Anna坐在姐姐的腿上，俯下身在那美背上打上自己的印记。吻痕，齿痕还有点点晶莹，Elsa的呻吟也越发的大声。  
“我的姐姐，这还只是前戏……”  
“呀~！”  
快感如浪潮击溃了elsa的理智，将她带入了未知的维度。身体还沉浸在快感的余韵中，Anna的攻势再度袭来。  
“不要，Anna，现在还很敏感。呜！”  
“姐姐你最好配合我的动作，不然后入式我也不介意。”说完Anna在姐姐的美臀上不轻不重的拍了两下，尽管不痛，但那种羞耻感还是让elsa发出了悲鸣般的呜咽声。  
瘫软的身体自觉的配合着妹妹的动作，美好的胴体完全暴露在妹妹眼前。  
白皙的肌肤染上桃色，乳晕敏感的膨胀着，而乳头却是紧缩，肉穴被爱液浸湿，在月光的照耀下反射着水光。  
Anna的眼睛几乎要贴在姐姐身上，妹妹视线所到之处，elsa都会觉得那里热的发痛。姐姐伸手试图遮挡，但立刻被Anna压在身体两侧。  
Anna肆无忌惮的看着姐姐身体的每一处肌肤，无视了elsa泫然欲泣的样子。她知道姐姐的身体在享受这样的服务，流淌的爱液便是最好的证明。  
“Anna，不要再看了，求你……”  
Elsa在妹妹面前完全失了方寸，灼热的视线重点照顾她的三点。仅仅只是被妹妹长时间注视，她便又快要去了。  
“好呀，我不看了，姐姐。”  
还没等elsa高兴，妹妹再次俯身将琼首埋入姐姐的侧颈，亲吻着。手指也不安分的游荡在那两座山峰间。  
乳尖被略重的蹂躏着，疼痛中带着一丝甘美的快感。  
elsa不知所措地看着妹妹，这感觉对她来说太过陌生。如魅魔的诱惑，让人不安。  
Anna亲吻着她的额头、脸颊、眉眼，每一个吻都带着安心的抚慰。Elsa慢慢放松心神，不管怎么样妹妹都会保护自己。  
想通的姐姐放任那感觉在自己体内流窜，并开始主动寻求。  
对于现在食髓知味的身体那感觉太过美好，在妹妹的手中身体越发的敏感。  
每当妹妹的手停留在某处的肌肤，姐姐都主动将那处送到妹妹手中。作为奖励，妹妹则为那处带来更多的抚慰。  
Anna的手一定有什么魔力，elsa被快感击溃的神智迷糊的想着。  
肌肤的渴求被很好地满足，但肉穴深处的渴求被Anna无视。Elsa不止一次暗示妹妹触碰那处，妹妹却总是在快触碰时拐弯，轻咬大腿内侧的嫩肉带来阵阵颤栗。  
在一次露骨的暗示后，妹妹才在姐姐不满的呻吟下含住肿胀充血的阴蒂。  
富有弹性的大腿夹紧妹妹的琼首，不让她起身。双手插入棕色秀发，将妹妹压向私处。Elsa第一次知道妹妹还有这么磨人的一面，被固定的妹妹赌气一般只是含住，没了任何动作。  
“Anna……”  
“求我！”  
“Anna，求你，求你，来吧宠爱我。”  
Anna在elsa的请求下尽情的取悦着她，姐姐的呻吟和妹妹的吞咽声响彻了这片空间。  
妹妹舔舐着姐姐的肉穴，吮吸着涌出的每一滴爱液。它们是如此的可口，Anna伸出舌头向深处寻求着。舌头如莫种生物一般在elsa体内探寻着，扩张着，饕鬄般卷走每一滴爱液。  
肉穴被妹妹的舌尖抽插着，舔弄着，舒服的连脚趾都蜷缩了。为了让妹妹舔弄到更深的地方，elsa主动将双腿分的更开，双手也更加用力。  
被媚肉堵住鼻子的妹妹，不满的轻咬下阴蒂。让elsa 尖叫着扭动着娇躯，在极致的快感下轻微的痛楚反而成了高潮的催化剂。  
Elsa在妹妹的快速蠕动的舌尖上绽放，高潮再次洗刷着她的心灵，初经人事的前女王在多次高潮后脱力昏迷了。  
Anna张嘴堵住甬道，咽下了所有液体后。意犹未尽的伸出舌头将姐姐的私处和自己嘴边的爱液舔弄干净。  
人家还没玩够呢，姐姐的体力还有待加强。Anna带着小心思，抱紧昏迷的姐姐沉沉睡去。


End file.
